Iciren
by Mafia Jinx
Summary: Elsa was never the only Icebourne to live. There was, in fact, a whole country of them, the city of ice, Iciren. Not wanting loose ends, the Queen of Iciren insists that Elsa must be brought to her. To the irresistible, icy world. Once there, can Elsa find the strength to choose what's right, not what's easy? And is Iciren hiding something?
1. Rita Worker

Every part of that city was made of ice. The church, the stores, the castle, everything. Even the clothes were made of ice-fabric with snowflakes in it. The rodes were paved with ice, and the girls hair was held up with ice contraptions. It was a pure-ice city.

In the city hall, a beautiful building with ice steps and pillars, a tall girl in an ice-blue pencil skirt and matching blouse sat behind an ice desk, writing with one of the few non-ice things in the city, a pencil on paper. She was very pale with near-white blonde hair in a small bob.

She finished writing the paper and signed her name. Rita Worker. No, that wasn't her last name. Worker was added on as a title to show she was a worker, not a warrior or sorceress. She could have chosen to be "Queen" for that was what she was, but she did not. Worker made her more in touch with her people.

Rita had just finished off the paper for a new addition to the town. A girl named Elsa. The ice gene had come up in her blood, so she'd sent her recruiter, Alicia Worker, to go bring her to Iciren from her hometown, Arendelle. Where she would join the rest of the Icebourne. People who could control ice and snow. In Iricen, they could be normal, not feared. The only problem with miss Elsa was that she was a Queen. When she arrived, she'd have to convince the younger one to take it on.

Rita straightened her spectacles, one of the non-ice things in Iciren, and stood up rather abruptly. She walked out of her office, slamming the door, but not shattering the ice, and called to Ivan Worker, her doorman, "Get Alicia. I must speak to her. _Immediately_." She didn't let the sharpness out of her voice for a second. You see, to run a whole city-country, you had to be sharp. Let people in, and all was lost.


	2. Normal

Elsa was still nervous for parties. It wasn't that she was afraid anymore... well, she was a bit, but the whole "social" thing didn't sit as well with her as it did Anna. She preffered to relax by reading, or time to herself thinking, not talking, like Anna did.

Also, clothes were a hassle. She had many dresses, enough for a ballroom of ladies, but could never pick. Especially with Anna rushing in and throwing them all around, trying them on, she couldn't see one fast enough to judge it. She had to see as many before she came.

_Knock knock knock-knock knock_. "Ellllsa?" a voice chimed from outside Elsa's door.

She knew the question before it was asked. "Fine, Anna." she opened the door and Anna threw her arms around her older sister.

Elsa first stiffened then returned the hug. Physical contact wasn't her thing, but she loved her sister very much.

Anna released her, smiling, and dove for Elsa's closet. "Ooh! _Ooh!_ What's this? Does this make my butt look big? Hehe! Ah! Oooooooh! Elsa you should try this! OOOOH!" Anna picked up a dress, threw it on, then threw it off fast as a blur. For one of them, she tossed it to Elsa.

It was pale blue, not crafted from magic, and form fitting. Strapless, it pooled at the bottom and dragged behind her, embedded with little sapphires sweeping from her left shoulder in a curve to her hip, like a sash. On anyone else it would be ugly, but on Elsa, it was beautiful.

"Ooh la la you look a-MAY-zing!" Anna told her.

Elsa smiled, "Thanks."

Anna, after digging around for awhile, found a pretty short-sleeved purple dress, complementing her hair.

"When the party starting?" Anna was clearly excited, bouncing with energy.

"Not too long. Let's go to the ballroom." Elsa began to walk in that direction, slipping her gloves on.

"Aw, c'mon! You don't need those anymore!" Anna slid down the railing on her hip, passing Elsa.

"They're comforting." was Elsa's cool reply.

"Whatever ya say!" Anna dashed into the ballroom, grinning as she pretender to waltz with a partner. "I wonder when Kristoff's getting here?"

Elsa merely shrugged, alerting a guard to open the gates.

Anna dashed to the door of the ballroom, while Elsa waited on her designated standing point.

When Kristoff, in his attempt at formal wear, saw Anna, he picked her up and spun her around. Elsa welcomed the crowd, and the music soon started. Many people came to talk to her, Dukes and Duchesses from foreign countries, even some citizens, though they knew her well.

It was no surprise when a woman from a country she had not heard of came up to her, wearing a loose fitting awkward dress, introducing herself as Diplomat Alicia.

The woman curtseyed, "Queen Elsa, may I speak to you alone?"

Fully aware of assasination dangers, she was wary of this, but with her powers, she knew she could defend herself. "Alright." her voice was unintentionally cutting.

She led the woman to a secluded room in the castle, not too far away from the ballroom, they were able to hear the music still.

"Elsa, what if you were in a place where your powers were like everyone else?" Alicia's question surprised her.

"Uhm, I'd be happy." Elsa replied, caught off guard.

"There _is _a place like that Queen Elsa." Alicia raised her hand and some snowflakes shot out of it.

All Elsa could do was blink.

"In Iciren, everyone can control ice. We all have that gene. Would you like me to bring out the Punnett Squares to explain?"

Elsa shook her head, still shocked out of words.

"We would like you to join us in Iciren. I'm sure we could make the people believe that you have died." Alicia told her. "Please consider our offer." she smiled and bowed, the walked away, leaving Elsa alone in the small room, speechless. In a few hours, she stumbled out to a room full of party trash and a worried Anna.

"Elsa! There you are! Where were you? We thought you'd been..." Anna cut off.

Elsa smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine."

How could she convince her sister she was dead, like Rita had suggested? That was absurd. It would crush Anna. But on the other hand... a city made of ice, where she was normal... that sounded incredibly tempting.


	3. The Job

Alicia Worker stepped into Queen Rita's office. "Elsa's party went as planned."

"Excellent. Did she accept our gracious invitation?" Rita inquired, straightening her spectacles.

"Not yet, M'Lady. But I believe I've got her hooked." Alicia replied.

"Well, if she doesn't we'll have to said Jozeph Warrior and Wrynn Sorceress after her, and I don't want any bloodshed." Rita replied, cold and calculating. "Return to Arendelle as soon as possible, or send Verity Worker, with Kerrith Warrior as her guarding either. If she does not take to you or Verity, then Kerrith shall knock her out, and we kidnap her."

"M'Lady, I thought you didn't want any bloodshed?" Alicia was mildly concerned for her queen's rapid change of opinion.

"Relax, Alicia. He will not cause any Icebourne blood to spill, just a minor headwound. I'd rather cause that than have loose Icebourne ends hanging around, waiting for someone to follow them to their roots. Don't you agree?" Rita told her.

"O-of course M'Lady." Alicia lied. She didn't see why they couldn't just let the queen of Arendelle be. "I'll alert Verity and Kerrith immediately. Arendelle is too warm for my liking, especially in summer. I forgot that summer was a season of warmth, not just a length of time." Alicia chuckled.

With that, Alicia bowed and walked out of Queen Rita's office, or Mayor Rita, as she preffered, out of the town hall, and onto the streets of Iciren. She walked past the children conjuring snowballs for fights, past the laboring snowpeople carrying materials around, and to Barracks 12.

The barracks always fascinated Alicia, and most Workers. A solid-ice (naturally) building with an excellent training area. Pure-ice swords and armor, surprisingly unbreakable, ice bows (with real string), ice maces, ice knives, everything. Archers shot at targets, their arrows infused with heart-freezing ice, swordsmen shot at ice dummies, everything was perfect in an icy clarity.

Alicia walked up to Darwin Worker, who ran the barracks, but wasn't a real warrior. "I need Kerrith Warrior immediately. Duties for the Qu- Mayor."

Darwin nodded and walked over to a swordsman striking a dummy, cutting it in half in one blow. Darwin spoke some words to the man, and the man nodded, walking over to Alicia. He held out his hand to be shook. "Kerrith Warrior, pleasant to meet you."

Alicia ignored the outstretched hand and nodded, "Alicia Worker."

Kerrith awkwardly pulled back his hand, and inquired, "You say Mayor Rita has a request for me?"

Alicia nodded, "You and Verity Worker are to travel to Arendelle on a diplomatic mission to get Elsa to come back to Iciren with us. She is no doubt of relation to _Egredior_." she spoke the name the same way someone would say the word "skunk".

Kerrith's eyes sharpened. "Why do we want her, then? And how am I involved in a diplomatic quest?"

"I don't know what you've heard of Egredior, but I can assure you he was a good sorcerer when he was sitll pure. Perhaps it runs in her blood." Alicia replied.

"Her _tainted _blood." The warrior spoke spitefully. "And how do you know?"

Alicia was calm, "Because Rita has told me so. Also, a grudge against Egredior is no reason to mistrust his great granddaughter. He is long dead. I believe you asked why we need you. In the chance that Elsa does not return to Iciren with us, she must be knocked out and taken. No, not killed, warrior, knocked out."

Kerrith's temper was not to be toyed with in such an offensive way after talking of Egredior, and a silver snowflake flew from his fingertip.

"Relax, soldier. Come with me to fetch Verity Worker. I believe she's inspecting Sorcerery House 1." Alicia said sharply, accusing him of his temper.

Alicia walked out of Barracks 12 without checking to see if Kerrith followed. A snowball flew from her right side, as she walked down the icy roads, aimed perfectly at her head. With a flick of her little finger, the snowball dissipated into thin air. She had perfected the art of melting when she was eight years old. Simply think of something you're passionate about, and the snow and ice will disappear. Alicia's passion? Working, of course. Love and lust also worked, but love was weaker, and she had never lusted after anyone.

She turned to see who had thrown the snowball, and her keen eyes landed upon a boy looking to be about twelve. Right around the peak of their immaturity. With a twitch of her hand, a small amount of ice rose from below him, causing him to fall. The minature ice mountain then sunk back into the ground, and Alicia's razor-sharp glare stung the boy, as he lay on his butt.

"You don't have to be so harsh." Kerrith had finally caught up with her.

"If you're harsh then they won't attept to snow your face." Alicia spoke with venom.

"You could just melt it." Kerrith replied dimwittedly.

"It takes one hundred times to energy to melt someone else's snow, idiot!" Alicia hissed.

"Calm your temper." the soldier was unnaturally calm.

"You're one to talk." huffed Alicia, speeding ahead in her pace, towards Sorcery House 1.

She opened the door, slamming it behind her just to spite Kerrith. "I need to speak with Verity Worker, scheduled to inspect around five minutes ago." she spoke to Liss Sorceress, the only other person in the lobby.

The door opened, and Alicia, expecting to see Kerrith, was surprised to see a bumbling Verity stumble in.

"Sorry I'm late!" the girl chattered, "I was going to be right on time but I had to stop and buy groceries and I got caught up talking to Juani Warrior, who happened to be there, and I went over to her house and lost track of time, ya know, and so I was sitting there talking to Juani and Jericho, and their little kid Medley, aww, she's so cute! I wish I could have a kid like that, all happy. Of course Taren and I aren't having kids until _much _later in our lives but of course I want one to be just like Medley, I mean that little girl has manners better than some of the adults I've seen around tee-hee! Anyways, so I was in Juani's home and-"

"Enough!" Alicia cried, Verity's babble was giving her a headache. "I don't care where you were, you're late!" she was wondering why Verity had been appointed for the job.

"Heh. Sorry." Verity smiled, as though apologies made up for the time lost.

Alicia wanted to strike her with an icy bolt, but resisted. "Verity Worker, Mayor Rita has appointed me to appoint you to the important job of going to Arendelle to diplomatically convince her to come to Iciren. If that doesn't work, Kerrith knows what to do. He will be accompanying you."

"Oh, I don't need a guard!" Verity said with a flip of her hand.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You leave tomorrow at sunrise. We expect you back with the queen in no less than four weeks, including the two weeks spent on traveling there and back."

"Okee-dee!" Verity smiled, happy with such a large responsibility.

"Good day." Alicia spat, her hatred for Verity growing second by second. She had never met Verity before, and hoped to never cross paths with her again. She turned on her icy high heels and stepped out, heading back to the town hall.

The next morning, Verity and Kerrith boarded a ship to Arendelle, captained by a six-man crew. A crew intent on bringing Elsa from Arendelle to Iciren, with or without her consent.


	4. The Kidnapping

"Queen Elsa?" a male's voice came from outside Elsa's room. She was signing papers saying that she approved the request of goods to Kirkland.

"Yes, Octavian?" Elsa replied, recognizing his voice.

"We have a visitor who requests to see you. Verity, the Queen of Nerici, and her fiancee, Kerrith the Bold." Octavian called through the door.

"Nerici? I don't believe I've heard of it." Elsa questioned.

"Queen Verity says it's from far in the north. She's like to speak with you about setting up frequent trade." Octavian informed.

"Well, send her in. Prince Kerrith as well." Elsa said evenly.

The door opened and two people dressed in blue came in. The female, Queen Verity, Elsa assumed, wore a long blue dress with a blue crystal crown on her head. Prince Kerrith wore a king's garb, and carried a sword sheated at his hip.

Elsa bowed. Not the full kneeling bow, but a small, thirty-degree incline, for she was royalty too. Queen Verity tittered, and Elsa wondered what was so funny. Queen Verity and Prince Kerrith bowed back, and Kerrith almost sank to his knees in the bow, but caught himself.

_Well, he is just her fiancee. Used to poverty, I suppose. _Thought Elsa.

Octavian stepped outside, closing the door after a quick bow.

"Elsa." Prince Kerrith said sharply.

Elsa was not surprised at his disrespect. Boys were standardly like that. "Yes?" her tone held the same level of sharppness.

"Whoa, Carrot, calm down!" Queen Verity grinned.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kerrith sounded perturbed. This didn't sound like the traditional couples argument to Elsa.

Verity nudged Kerrith with her hip and then Elsa noticed it. The sword sheathed against Kerrith's hip was not any regular iron sword. It was made of a translucent substance, blue, and gave off a comforting feel to Elsa. It was made of ice. As Elsa eyed Queen Verity's clothes, she saw that they, too were woven with icy magic fibers.

"_Where _did you say that you were _from_?" Elsa's tone matched the ice in Kerrith's sword.

Verity's eyes widened, "Um Nickery? No, Niceray! Wait, I mean Nighcire?"

Kerrith rolled his eyes, "What my" he shuddered, "lover means is Neciri."

"Neciri..." murmured Elsa under her breath. Her mind rearranged the letter, flipping them around. "Iciren. You're with Diplomat Alicia! I'm not going. I've a life here."

Verity pouted, "Queen Elsa, Iciren is a very wonderful land, you'd no longer be an outcast, feared for your powers. You'd be a beauty."

"Queen, I mean, whatever you are," Elsa fumbled, "I have no interest in joining Iciren. I am content with my country."

"Diplomat Verity at your service, our queen is Rita." Verity grinned.

"I think you'd best go." Elsa replied warningly.

Kerrith's eyes glinted. This is what he had come for, "Queen, I'm afraid your consent is not required. What is, _however_, required, is you coming to Iciren."

Elsa's eyes flashed with fear, and a small ball of snow appeared in her palm, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

"Ahahaha... I'm afraid you'll have no chance." Kerrith drew his icy sword and slammed it's butt into her head, and the snow queen crumpled. "Pick her up." he told Verity.

"Carrot, we said no hurting unless we had to!" Verity whined, picking up the passed out Elsa.

Kerrith peered through the peep-hole in the door to where Octavian stood guarding the queen's door, holding his mace. Kerrith rammed open the door, and quickly beheaded Octavian, his death silent and quick. Octavian's skull fell to the ground and rolled around as the rest of his body sank to it's knees then fell, blood splattering all over the pristine carpet.

"Kerrith!" Verity hissed, so horrified she forgot to use his nickname. She shuddered.

Kerrith shrugged, "He have gotten in the way."

Verity hopped in a dainty manner over the dead man and his blood, then peered around the corner, seeing no one. She huffed a sigh of relief, not because they wouldn't want to cross anyone, but because she didn't want to see another innocent beheaded. Or worse.

Corner by corner they made their way into the basement of the castle, where the maids worked. They headed into the laundry room and out a trapdoor in the floor, carrying Arendelle's queen. It being late at night, they had no trouble making their way to their ship, and their captain set off as soon as he saw they had the queen, locking her in a small cell.

Verity was happy to see Arendelle's port fade away, shivering, not because of the cold, but because she knew that the punishment for their crimes here, kidnap of the queen, manslaughter, would have them jailed. And on their way in it wasn't as if no one had seen them. Though it would be directed to Nerici, the nonexistant country. Still, Verity couldn't get away fast enough.

**REVIEW REPLY: **

** Queen Elsa of Arendale: Positively icy ;) am I right? **


	5. Cell

Elsa's back ached, but not nearly as hard as her head did. In her dreary waking state, she absentmindedly felt her head for the epicenter of the splitting migrane, and jumped in pain as she hit a small lump, her eyes shooting open.

_Where am I? _That was the first thing she thought. It was dark. Nighttime. Elsa felt as if she'd slept for days.

"Oi! Dah queen's awake!" a scratchy voice called from somewhere above.

Just as her eyes began to adjust to wakefullness and the darkness, the ground she was on tipped far to the left. "Whoa!" she tumbled into the wall. It was a wooden wall, and Elsa thought she could make out a bug on it.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light, and she could see she was in a cell, much like the one Hans had been thrown in after his misdeeds. A face popped up outside of the door. "Eyoo! You're awake, Queenie!" it was a girl who looked to be about twenty, wearing a cuttoff shirt, and jeans, all in icy coloring. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail slung over her right shoulder. Her pale blue eyes glinted with an exciting spark, much like the one she saw in Anna frequently. It was Queen, no, Diplomat, Verity.

"Why am I here?" Elsa's voice was cruel and pinching.

"We heard ya were smurt!" Verity replaced the _a _with a _u_. "Isn't it obvious! We're going to Iciren!" The words were spoken like the energentic blonde thought Elsa should be exiting.

It all came back to her. Octavian letting the visitors in, Prince, or whatever, Kerrith's icy sword sheathed at his hip, him raising it, a thud, and blackness. Elsa shuddered to think what had happened to Octavian. Torture or murder, surely these fiends wouldn't just mosy on past him.

"Why? Why can't I just stay with my country? My _sister_?" Her pain leached into her voice, and Elsa had to remind herself not to feel. Especially not in _this_ company.

"Loose ends, of course! I suggest you don't speak about Arendelle when we arrive, young Queen, for Egredior is still a sore subject." Verity chuckled.

"Egredior? My grandfather? What's he got to do with this?" Elsa's confusion removed the sharpness from her voice.

"You mean you _don't _know?" Verity's eyes widened, "Oh! Well, ol' Eggie left Iciren for a lady, Princess Myrabelle, and married her. He ditched on us, and your family's kind of a sore subject among us Icirenians."

"My grandfather had my powers?" the snow queen inquired.

"Well dur! Where'd ya think ya got the magi from? Of course he hid it well, and we all hoped it would just fade out. When Irina didn't have it we though we were safe. Sure, she could have _one_ of it, but it would be recessive! Who knew Erik would have the same gene, and who knew you'd get the powers!"

Hearing the talk of Elsa's dead parents pained her. "So you don't want me to reproduce any more with the power?"

Verity giggled, "Naw, Mayor Rita's just selfish with the magic, she doesn't want any other place to have the magic we do."

Elsa's frown deepened, "Will I ever return?"

"Prolly not!" Was the reply she got.

Elsa reached her hands to the bars, intending to freeze them until they broke, but understood the stupidity of that. Kerrith had to be somewhere close, and she couldn't take on the entire people here at once, assuming they were on a ship, like Hans had been in his cell. She withdrew her fingertips.

She sighed in defeat. For however long this voyage continued, she was stuck. She'd have to wait it out, of course, plotting her escape. She _would_ escape. If not for herself, for Anna.


	6. Anna

Anna smiled to herself. She was carrying a small pot of flowers, some GMO roses imported from a country farther south, in brilliant shades of purple, blue, orange, green, and more. She was headed to Elsa's room, even though it was seven in the morning, Anna knew Elsa'd be awake. She'd probably have pulled an all nighter. While she was there, Anna would remind her that sleep was an important thing.

Anna pranced down the hall, happy to be happy, her arms swinging. Finally, she arrived at the hall of Elsa's office. "Hi, Octavian!" she called from around the corner. Receiving no reply, she pouted, and hopped around the corner. She gasped at what she saw.

On the floor layed Octavian's lifeless body, and two feet next to it, his head. The once purple, gold, and green patterened carpet had been stained with blood, and limp body parts flooped out of the dead man's neck. His mace lay under his body.

Anna prayed that it was not the doorguard that lay there, but when she flipped the body over, shuddering, she could identify it as Octavian, after she averted her eyes from the ragged flesh his bludgeoning weapon had created when he fell. She stumbled over to the side of the hallway and vomited with disgust.

Once all of the night before's dinner had escaped her, a tang of fear struck her. Elsa! If Octavian was dead, did that mean the murderer had gotten Elsa? She shoved the door open and was first relieved when there was no body in there. That was before she realized there was no Elsa here, even if she wasn't dead.

Anna tried to calm herself, "It's okay, it's okay, she's probably... uhm... having breakfast! Yeah!" but she could not stop the hyperventalation. Someone had broken in to her castle, her home, and murdered her sister's doorguard, and now Elsa was gone.

She looked around the office for any sign that her sister was still there, but found only clues that she was not. All of her work was still on her desk and had, in fact, been cut off midsentence. Then she saw something that distressed her more. A small patch of snow-covered ice sat on the floor, as though she had fallen while about to use her powers. Anna hissed in breath sharply. Elsa could control her powers perfectly now, and the perfectionist she was, she'd certainly never just put ice on the floor.

Elsa had been kidnapped.

** Queen Elsa of Arendale: I'm a sucker for gore, had to put just a dash in :D**


	7. Enjoy Your Stay

Alicia frowned. Verity, Kerrith, and their crew were late. They were supposed to have arrived yesterday, late at night. Rita would be expecting Queen Elsa and information, and Alicia did _not_ want to displease her. Also, Alicia had all the people ready to assess her abilities, choose if she was a warrior, sorceress, or worker. Of course, with her royalty, she was going the be housed in the palace, though not made queen. Rita, who was never going to have a child, was planning to adopt the girl, and give her the true Icebourne education. Elsa would be a princess.

Alicia knew Rita would be expecting her, so, even though Kerrith and Verity had not returned, she headed to Rita's palace, the Ice Castrum, and used the knocker, _clung... clung_.

One of Rita's servants opened the door, "Madame Alicia! Rita will be happy to see you!" Petra, the servant, patted her on the back, "She's in her secondary office!"

Alicia thanked Petra, and walked through the large, grand hallways until she reached Rita's secondary office, her first being at the town hall. She rapped lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Came Rita's piercing voice. Alicia winced. Rita used a softer, still sharp, but softened, voice with her usually.

"Me, Alicia." the diplomat replied, and the door swung open.

"Ah, Alicia." Rita smiled, though not losing her cruelty. "I trust you have information for me, though I don't see _Princess_ Elsa."

Alicia bowed, "Yes, indeed. I thought you'd want to be updated on this. The ship has not returned yet, and it was destined to come in at 11:45 last night. It's nearly 15 hours overdue."

Rita's eyes sharpened, "I'll guess that it was a minor setback. Verity, indeed, was there, wasn't she?" She chuckled. "Good thing you didn't go. I wouldn't want to lose _you, _trusted diplomat."

"So that's why you sent Verity? She's rather, erm, incompetent, isn't she? Why would you want incompetence, if you don't mind me asking, Rita?" Alicia inquired.

"Well, the guard of Elsa must be fairly strict, and you, dear Alicia, have my cold and cruel demeanor." Rita smiled sharply.

"You're not cold, nor cruel, m'lady." the lie twisted from Alicia's mouth. Not that she disliked the sharp, clearness in Rita, but she found herself thinking that Rita would like her better if she said so.

"Hahaha, Alicia, you know very well that we both posses the cunning nature that is sharpness. It's natural, though, so do not fret. About half of us Icebourne women have it. Perhaps Elsa too, to some extent. But of course, with Irina," she snarled out the name, "she was more the quiet type."

Alicia nodded, thinking of Egredior.

A knock came at the door. "Yes?" Rita's voice regained the piercing sharpness.

"The boat is here. Verity, Elsa and Kerrith are back." a man's voice sounded.

Rita's eyes flickered, "Excellent, bring Elsa in, immediately."

Alicia bowed, and stood up to go, but Rita stopped her, "Stay, Alicia." A bittersweet expression danced across the queen's face.

A servant soon brought the beraggled Elsa in, her glare somewhat defeated.

"Welcome to Iciren." Rita said in a sickly sweet voice, "We hope you enjoy your stay, because you're not leaving anytime soon."


	8. Crystalline Solutions

Alicia's mind was wandering again, as it did quite frequently. It was a habit she needed to break. Usually it wandered to pointless things, but recently, it had been wandering to the same thing. The same thing _over and over and over _again. She slapped herself, "Idiot." her murmur was soft.

She was in her house, the beautiful ice building, trying to get some paperwork done. Elsa's fake papers. She was working on the basic outline that would be Elsa, if anyone came knocking for the ice princess. Of course the logic was against this, but since Egredior had once lived there, they might have a map or directions to Iciren. Alicia scrawled a few lines.

_Name: Einna Rose Princess_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: June 22_

Alicia smiled to herself, proud to have thought up the idea of a fake personality. If anyone searched Iciren, they'd let them, though change up Elsa's looks for awhile, perhaps some color-contacts, knock her out with drugs so it looked like she was sleeping, and call her Einna. Alicia could hear it now. _Oh, of course you can see Princess Einna. She's asleep now, don't disturb her. She's very ill. Don't spend too much time in there, she's quite sickly._

Alicia's brain trotted over what to write next. She pondered for awhile, but eventually sighed, standing up and walking out. Iciren's sharp, snowy streets always helped her. She tied her white-blonde hair up into a bun, straightened her shirt's collar and her pencil skirt, then stood up.

Alicia strided out of her house and onto the streets. She headed over to the stables. Alicia rather liked the horses. For one thing, they couldn't argue with her, and she felt so at home on the back of her favorite white horse, Crystalline. Sometimes, she and Rita would go on rides up the snowy mountains with each other, Alicia and Crystalline, and Rita on her own black horse, Shard.

Both Shard and Crystalline neighed as she walked in. She patted Shard and spoke, "No, Shard, Rita's not here today."

Alicia walked over to Crystalline and smiled. She petted the horse's neck affectionately, before letting it out and grabbing a saddle, prepping her for a ride. She put Crystalline's icy reins on her, and led her to the path.

She climbed up, using the stirrups, and sat on the horse's back. Crystalline knew her route so well that Alicia didn't even have to steer her. So Alicia's mind wandered again. It was while her mind was wandering that the idea came to her. The idea so brilliant, so perfect, that to Crystalline's surprise, she turned the horse around and headed back down the path to Iciren.

After removing all of Crystalline's riding gear, Alicia set off for the town hall, where she knew Rita would be. She stepped up the stairs, past the grand columns, and into the building that represented Iciren.

She finally got to Lamina, Rita's secretary. "I need to speak to Rita. Immediately. It has to do with Viltojums."

At the mention of the neighboring country to the south, Lamina nodded, "_Fine_ but don't take too long. The mayor has important duties, and you always seem to be disturbing her."

"Disturbing?" Alicia was offended, "I am twice as productive as you are."

To spite her, Alicia poked her right pointer finger onto the secretary's desk, and the already iced table grew an extra lump of ice on it. Alicia turned on her heal and strutted into Rita's office.

"Alicia. What a pleasant surprise." Rita stated when the slightly younger woman walked in.

"Sorry, Rita, but I've got a brilliant idea! You know the situation with Viltojums? I've a solution that will get Elsa on our side. She won't even have a though of leaving now."

** game on 24: Thanks! I assure you it's all typos, and will be edited soon :]**


	9. The Doctor 29 Years Prior

_**Twenty-Nine Years Prior**_

There was a snowy evergreen forest on the east side of Iciren. Into the forest went a small path made of chunks of ice. If one followed said path, they'd eventually arive at Doctor Conabimur's home. The people in Iciren disliked the doctor for many reasons. First, he came from a line of family that refused to accept many of their customs. The most potent, his last name. He kept his last name as Conabimur while nearly one-hundred and sixty years ago the town had chose to have only three last names, representing how they, in their religious texts, all came from the same two people, Regina and Rex, who's three kids created each separate group, the Sorcerers and Warriors, which made up the army, and the Workers, who supported the army.

The other reason the people disliked the doctor was his experiments. Doctor Conabimur was no healing doctor. He was a man of science. Unfortunately, he was what would be considered a mad scientist, his experiments deranged, and the deranged experiments he ran were upon humans, his favorite test subjects. But where would he get these test subjects, if everyone knew to fear him? Simple. Doctor Conabimur was rich, filthy rich, from a not-so-small fortune left to him by his late parents. He'd lure the poor in and they'd come out with a missing limb and a pocket full of icy coins.

One of these people who came to him was a young woman, only eighteen, with long, curly white-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. However, these eyes were a natural feature upon her face; she wasn't nearly as fierce as she seemed. She hobbled to Doctor Conabimur's door, and pushed her way through the small throng of the poor. Losing an arm was worth making a better world for your descendants. After about a half-hour of the poor's knocking on the door, it opened. The doctor's eyes flitted across the women and men. Finally, they rested upon the young woman. His face broke out in a grin. This was exactly what he'd always wanted! For this youn woman, just the age of eighteen, was five months pregnant.

He smiled and offered his hand to her, pulling her into the house. He led the girl through the kitchen and into a small cupboard, where he pulled out two floorboards that dropped into a ladder. He sent the girl down first, then lowered himself into the room. It was filled with bubbling brews and strange tools, with operation tables scattered erraticly around the room. He gestured for the girl to lay on one and she, breath heavy with fear, did as he said.

"Only one thing." the girl chimed, "You cannot experiment on my baby, not Maedora, not my child."

The doctor was angry, "Oh no, oh no, oh no. That won't do. Your child, dear girl, this is what I've been _waiting _for!"

"I don't care! Doctor Worker, he said, oh he said..." the worried teen trailed off.

"Don't speak to me about the other doctors!" hissed Conabimur.

"I-I'm sorry. But you can't touch Maedora! They say she's the only child I shall be able to carry, for I cannot have a child without sperm donation." the frightened lady began to shiver.

"Miss, I shall pay you three thousand numus if you just let me experiment on, er, Maedora." he offered.

''Th-three thousand numus?" the girl's eyes widened, "Y-you're lying."

"Right, I must offer more! Four thousand numus." he suggested.

The girl breathed heavily, "A-alright." She could pray her child would be alright, and the money would give Maedora a whole different life.

"Excellent! Absolutely excellent!" and the man got to work immediately.

In three months, a baby girl was born. Maedora. Doctor Conabimur had tampered with her genes, causing her blonde hair to be white. However, unlike most Icebourne children, the first thing she did relating to her magic was not play with her powers. The first thing she did was curl up into a ball and shiver. Immediately the table she was on froze over with spiky ice, with a darker blue then most magic ice. Within twenty-four hours her fingers were blue, covered in swirling ice patterns. One hour after that, she froze, and turned into solid ice.

Maedora's mother didn't witness the death, for Doctor Conabimur had the sense to keep her away. He did, however, return the ice statue to her, telling of what had happened. In the following years, Doctor Conabimur studied this effect more and more, until he found of one strange gene he named the Alfred Conabimur Gene, or A. C. Gene. He found this gene in all the people he tested from Iciren, and about ten percent of people who weren't Icebourne.

When he removed this gene from any Icebourne, they froze up and died, while the humans did not. The Icebourne's white-blonde hair streaked white, while the human's did not. When babies were born without this gene, they had hair of color, black, blonde, red, or brown. Doctor Conabimur's research caused fourteen deaths. Through this research, he discovered that the A. C. Gene had two primary purposes. One was simple. It caused the natural white hair of the Icebourne to darken a bit, becoming a bit creamier. The other was what caused the deaths.

Doctor Conabimur discovered that the gene posed as an important part in the Icebourne's genetic makeup. It was, as Conabimur put it, the home for the powers. Without the A.C. gene, the peoplecould not carry the powers, and their bodies rejected it. The ice in their heart, without the home, froze them. It took over.

Eventually, Conabimur's research, twelve years after the first young woman gave up her child in, knowing that her poverty would've taken Maedora's life anyways, by, in fact, the same girl.

She said, "Alfred, this has gone on far too long! You have been banished from Iciren, and are never to return! The Conabimur fortune shall die with you! I take relief in the fact that no one child to know of and be subjected to what you've done!"

Conabimur was angered by this, "You've changed! You used to be so happy to help me!"

"Happy? _Happy_?" the woman was enraged, "I only ever let you tamper with Maedora so she could have food and shelter if she _lived_, which _I remind you_ she didn't!" she stormed out, and back to her home.

The woman didn't hear Conabimur call after her, "Rita! It was twelve years ago!"

Or perhaps she did, but just ignored him, for she was already shutting herself down, turning herself into the cold, cruel, calculating woman that was Mayor Rita.

** game on 24: I wouldn't say I've something planned, but I prefer to hop around with the timing/plot points, and I'm the kind of person who ties up the unexplained. I can't just tell myself, "This one'll be about Elsa in the office!" it's gotta come to me, haha.**

** Scarlet: Sorry for the wait, then! I can't force myself to write, I've got to wait for it to flounder in! **


	10. Viltojums

**What's that? You thought this story would never get updated? Pfffttt...**

Viltojums was a large country, full of barbarians, cannibals, and generally violent people. When Queen Quinna of Viltojums wanted something for her country, she got it. And what did Quinna want? Land, her country was growing more populated and more populated by the day. And there were no simple solutions, but Quinna knew another thing she wanted. Magic. And the answer, it came easily to her. Iciren. A country that consisted of one town and fifty-seven miles of empty land each way around it in a circle. Quinna had known for a long time about Iciren, as had all of Viltojums. But they had not shared, no, because other countries would be less-than-pleased with their violent ways, which the leaders of Iciren knew of.

Quinna spoke to her diplomat, Eryn, and told her of what to write. A letter explaining that they wanted the land, that they would graciously accept Iciren into their country, all phrased out in beautiful, elegant writing guising the fact of what hung behind the offer; if you don't do this for us, we will murder you all.

However, two weeks later, there came a writing from the Queen, er, "Mayor" as she preffered, Rita. It was short and clear.

_Quinna, of Viltojums_

_ No._

_Best Regards, _

_ Rita of Iciren_

When Eryn delivered this news to Quinna, she was not amused. "They _do_ realize that we're going to attack them? That they cannot win?"

"I believe them to be relying upon the magics, my lady." Eryn told her.

"Magics? What's forty ice-making people versus one thousand men?" Quinna questioned. "Begin training the troops harder, I want the war started within two months!"

"But of course, your majesty." Eryn bowed and walked out of the room.

-In Iciren-

Rita's icy high heels clicked down the stairs to the metal dungeons. It was one of the few non-ice structures in Iciren, but they did not want criminals escaping. The metal was unrusting, and nearly unbreakable. Even the strongest of ice-wielders could not get out. She walked past the rows of empty cells; there was a very low criminal rate in Iciren, for they knew that their magics could go extinct easily.

Finally, she arrived at Elsa's cell, where the girl layed on the metal cot, staring at the ceiling.

"Elsa," Rita softened her usually sharp voice.

"What do you want with me?" Elsa didn't move her head from staring.

"We've gotten off on the wrong foot," Rita told her.

Elsa laughed a humorless laugh, "What with kidnapping me."

"Please," begged the older woman, "Hear me out."

"Do I have a choice?"

"We kidnapped you for a reason, Elsa," Rita explained.

"I thought you just did it out of the coldness of your hearts."

"We're having... _troubles _with the neighboring country Viltojums," frowned Rita.

_So that's where I am. Near Viltojums, _thought Elsa, _Maybe, if I escape, they can help me_.

The Queen continued, "They want our land, and we can't give it to them, and they shall start a war. We need as much help as we can get, and your ice seemed so very advanced, and we need you, I know we didn't go about this the right way, but truly, we need to save ourselves and our powers from becoming extinct." Rita faked a sob.

"...Give me some time to think," Elsa demanded.

Rita nodded, then continued to fake soft sobs as she left.

"It went well," her sharp voice pierced to Alicia, up in her office. "I think she will join us wholeheartedly."

"But _can _we win the war?" Alicia's eyes flickered with worry, "What if we... um... die?"

"We won't."


	11. Breaking Point

**Sorry guys, it's been forever since I've updated this... I'll try to update frequently, no promises. I know it's tiny but I felt like I needed to update it :P**

Anna paced back and forth and back and forth across her room, hugging herself, bags under her eyes. Her sister had been missing for two weeks, for all she knew Elsa was dead. And there was nothing she could do. Search parties had traced Elsa as far as the docks, but no one knew where she went after. All nearby countries had been questioned and searched. Elsa was gone.

"Could you stop that?" Kristoff sat on her bed.

"What?" Anna said sharply.

"You're stressing me out."

"Stressing you out? You aren't already stressed out? My sister's _missing_. Gone. She could be DEAD!" Her voice was shrill.

"Anna calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? My SISTER is... she's..." Anna stormed out of her own bedroom.

Kristoff sighed, and followed her.

...

Elsa watched Alicia walk away from her cell. Watched her hang the keys on the wall. And didn't hear the click of them locking the door. Once Alicia was out of sight, Elsa pushed upon the barred door. It opened up, the ice-covered metal screeching. Elsa dashed back into the cell at the sound. What if the woman had heard?

When she heard no footsteps down the spiral staircase of ice, Elsa continued to walk out. Up the staircase she went, she creeped along as quietly as she could. When she reached the top, she was next to an office. Two women, the women she had originally seen, were there. The Queen woman was speaking.

"I got another today." She sounded anxious, and sad.

"_What? _Again?" Alicia sounded alarm, "They're going to kill us all."

"There's nothing we can do." Hopelessness reeked from Rita's voice, "We need more warriors, and no one is old enough or skilled enough."

"What are we going to do, m'lady?"

"I don't know, Alicia, I don't know... Viltojums are barbaric, they'll stop at nothing to kill us all."

"All they want is our land. Couldn't we give it to them?"

"They'd kill all the animals and locals there. We have no choice but to fight."

"I see." Alicia turned to leave, then pivoted back around, "Do you think she'll help us?"

"I hope so... Elsa's power... we need it. "

Elsa stumbled backwards into a wall. _That's _why they had kidnapped her. Because they were going to be killed. Not just war. Their voices were so filled with fear and worry that it tugged at Elsa's heart... but still... they'd taken her from her homeland, violently.

Hands grabbed Elsa from behind.


End file.
